Afternoon Rendezvous
by Mayormills11
Summary: A little office fun for Regina and Emma. Rated M for a reason. Plotless smut. Don't read if it's not your thing
1. Chapter 1

One shot: possibly two

straight up smut cuz... well hotness

no beta. All mistakes are mine. I didn't edit so I hope there aren't too many. I'm nervous and wanted to get this out quickly. I wanted to try my hand at this lol.

anyway... ya... here you go

:-:

It was a dreary day in Storybrooke Maine. The clouds covered the sky as far as the eye could see, and a soft drizzle of snow had begun to fall from the heavens. As beautiful as it was, it made the weather that much colder.

Regina was busy at her desk looking over the new zoning areas for a possible youth center when her door flew open. It startled her slightly, so much so she almost had a fireball ready to go. Sure she was good now, but some habits were hard to break.

A mess of blonde hair caught her eye, and she immediately relaxed her posture, and lowered her hand. Emma stood in the doorway red faced from the cold, with a smile on her face, and food in her hands.

"Emma," Regina nodded her acknowledgement of the new body in her office. She appraised the red leather jacket, and tight black jeans that the blonde looked so delicious in before returning to her paperwork.

Emma kicked the door shut behind her and strode forward. "Hungry?" She asked setting some food down on the desk.

She knew Regina in fact wasn't hungry. It was nearing two, and Regina would have had lunch already. But she needed to come see the brunette. She needed to keep up a dangerous game they had been playing.

"I've already had lunch, thank you." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She uncrossed and crossed her legs as she felt green eyes look over her, knowing why Emma was really here. This was a ruse. An excuse for Emma to be here in case anyone asked. A cover up in the form of lunch.

A smirk played over pink lips as she watched Regina squirm in her chair. Emma had made certain promises to her lover a week ago about taking her right there on her desk, and she planned to go through with it. The mayor was a smart woman, and the sheriff knew in that moment, the other woman knew exactly why she was here.

Green eyes danced with lust as she looked at the silk gray button up shirt, three buttons undone, and black pencil skirt that hugged Regina's soft womanly curves in all the right places. "Good, me too." Emma smirked as she rounded the desk.

She placed her hands on Regina's arms yanking her gently to the standing position before flipping them around causing Regina's toned ass to come in contact with the desk. It didn't take long for her to bring her in for a kiss. Pink lips met plump wine painted lips in the heated embrace. Emma ran her tongue against Regina's bottom lip gently and the mayor eagerly opened her mouth granting access. Pink tongues danced a methodical dance, and soon a moan was working their way up both women's throats.

"Sheriff," Regina said pulling away, her voice deep with lust. "I have work to do, perhaps you didn't notice. I should throw you out." She tried to protest, but both women knew it was and idle threat.

With a smirk, and a flick of her wrist Emma locked the door across the room ensuring their privacy. She pressed her lips to Regina's once more before moving on to the beautiful spans of the mayors jaw line. She peppered soft kisses along the side before moving her lips down and running her tongue along the soft skin of her neck. "I don't think that's what you want," Emma teased nipping and sucking at Regina's pulse point, which had significantly picked up speed. "I know it's not what I want," she said pulling back before unbuttoning Regina's fourth button on her shirt. It revealed the top of a black lace bra and Emma had to buckle her knees together to help the pressure building between her legs.

Moving lower, Emma's lips pressed against the protruding collar bone of the mayor. Olive hands found purchase in blonde hair, and Regina pulled the sheriff impossibly closer to her skin. "Is it what you want?" Emma asked licking her lips, as she looked up at the mayor through her eyelashes.

The answer was in brown eyes which were now nearly black with arousal. Regina worked her lip between her teeth and shook her head no, with a smirk. A part of her hated that Emma held this power over her. The power to make her come undone, the power to control her like this. But the bigger part loved it. She trusted the blonde, and god did she love these little rendezvous.

"Good," Emma practically moaned as she kissed her way across beautiful soft skin. She undid another button before grabbing Regina by the hips, and setting her on the table. "I had a hard time working today," the blonde said running her hands up the soft toned thighs of the brunette. "All I could think about was you, what I wanted to do to you, how I wanted to be buried inside of you." She confessed hiking the skirt up, revealing even more skin.

"Is that so?" Regina smirked arching an eyebrow. She had to fight to keep her voice from shaking. Her every nerve was on fire, and Emma was the cause. Oh how she loved this woman.

"Mhmm," Emma nodded smirking before leaning in for another chaste kiss. "I almost had to touch myself to keep my head on straight, but I wanted to test something out so I resisted." She confessed, her hands traveling higher now. So high she revealed the black silk panties of the mayor which already had a spot of arousal present, and she smirked, because holy shit if that wasn't the hottest thing ever.

Regina moaned quietly as she watched the now darkened green eyes appraise her. Emma stepped into her now, right between her legs as a finger slid over the small area between her legs. One finger worked up and down her sex lightly causing a gasp to fall from plump lips. "And what is it you wanted to test out?" She asked wanting to close her eyes to the beautiful teasing. But she forced them to stay open. She wanted to see Emma, she wanted to watch it all.

"Well," Emma said adding more pressure to where Regina wanted it, no, needed it most. "You're just so damn sexy." She smiled leaning in, and kissing the top of Regina's left breast. "I think I can come just by touching you." Another kiss lower now. "I can come just by making you come undone." She said before pulling at Regina's breast freeing in from the lace prison.

"Oh fuck," Regina let out in a breathy moan. Emma licked over her already hard nipple before blowing air on it as Regina gripped to her desk with her left hand, and pulled Emma's head closer to her with her right.

"Mmm," Emma smiled as she pulled in her nipple again, gently suckling it before biting down gently and releasing it with a pop. "You taste good all over." She teased pushing Regina back so she was now laying over the desk, paper work forgotten, laid out beneath the slightly writing form of the mayor. "These are in my way," she growled forcefully yanking off the silk black thong.

"Emma," Regina whispered like a prayer. She wasn't going to last much longer. It had been a week of not touching or being touched. A week of late nights at city hall, and Emma at the sheriff station. A week far too long.

It didn't take long for the blonde to swing into action. She pulled Regina up forcefully into the sitting position and slid her to the very edge of the desk. "You're so beautiful. Do you know that?" Emma asked freeing another breast from its restraint. Regina was clothed, but exposed. It was a thought that made Emma dizzy with want. It was the hottest thing she had seen to know she was going to take this woman right there in public. Now vulnerable because of her slightly undressed state.

"Mmmm," Regina moaned as she pulled Emma in for another kiss. It was deep and hard. Teeth clashed, as tongues fought for dominance. "Please Emma, I..." she started before she was greeted with a finger running to her entrance and up around her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Emma praised working her lips back to the column of Regina's neck. She stroked up and down the glistening sex of the mayor, her mayor eliciting soft gasps and moans. It only egged her on as she slid two finger into soft velvety walls knuckle deep in one thrust.

"Oh my god," Regina let her head fall back and eyes close with the beautiful sensation. Emma's fingers slowly started pumping in and out of her, as she strained to keep her voice down, not knowing who was on the other side of the door. "Yes," she hissed as two fingers curled inside of her. She could feel herself trying to pull Emma in further, and deeper, but she couldn't care less. She was already so close. And they had just begun.

"Look at me," Emma demanded. "Look at me or I'll stop." She said slowing her motions.

It was a struggle, but Regina lifted her head and opened her eyes. She was glad she listened. Emma looked so beautiful with lust hooded eyes darkened from her obvious arousal. "Good girl," she praised. "I want to see you. I want to see what you look like when I make you come." She said once again picking up her tempo.

Regina's hips began working with Emma. She couldn't help it. This was an overload to her senses. She needed release or she was going to explode. Emma's arm worked quickly now. She slid out quickly only to add a third finger to the mix. Regina let out a groan of appreciation leaning forward to bite down on a small spans of exposed flesh on the blonde. She knew it would leave a mark, but she didn't care, and she couldn't get too loud. It was the price Emma would have to pay for making her this crazy.

"Emma I-" Regina gasped out.

"I know, come for me baby." She said using her hips now to help her ministrations. She curled up her fingers on every inward thrust, and used her hips now to press herself even deeper into the brunette. The palm of her hand pressed on Regina's clit roughly with every thrust and she knew it wouldn't be long now.

"Oh fuck, Emma!" Regina pulled Emma in closer. Her heeled shoe gripped at the blondes waist as her walls started to spasm between miracle fingers.

Emma leaned in kissing the brunette who could barely do more than whimper. Her hand was drenched with Regina's essence and she slowly worked her down from her orgasm. Emma was right. Just as Regina exploded she herself felt stars burst from her eyes. Working out of her list filled haze she felt Regina's hands weakening against her back and shoulders. She knew there would be marks there, and it was a beautiful thought.

"You ok?" Emma asked as Regina laid limp against her form.

"Hmmm," the mayor hummed in an answer.

"Good," Emma panted out as she slowly removed her fingers.

Regina whimpered at the loss, put smirked lazily at the blonde. "Hi," she murmured

"Hi," Emma smiled before popping all three fingers coated with Regina's juices in her mouth. "Mmmm," she hummed out licking them clean. "You taste delicious."

"Holy fuck." Regina went slack jawed. She had just come, but that one simple move had her fired up again. She pulled Emma in for a kiss tasting herself on those beautiful magical pink lips and moaned. "Emma, I-"

She was cut off with a knock at the door.

"What?!" Regina snapped instantly frustrated. She began to fix herself by standing wobbly off the desk. She righted her bra, and shirt, and pulled down her skirt before she began looking for her underwear.

"Not gonna find those." Emma smirked whipping them out of her coat pocket.

A knock again.

"What?!" She yelled even louder

"Miss Mills the zoning committee is here." The meek voice of her secretary rang through the door.

She groaned in frustration. She wanted to continue this.

"It's ok, I'll see you at home," Emma smiled as she fixed her wrinkled clothes. "I love you, I'll pick up dinner on the way."

"I love you too." Regina smiled. She never got tired of hearing it.

"Oh, and Regina I was right." Emma smirked as she strode towards the door. "I did come just by making you come. You're amazing baby." She smiled walking out the door and nodding at the small frightened blonde behind it.

"Fuck," Regina moaned rolling her eyes.

"Emma swan is going to be the death of me."


	2. Game on

A/N: I own none of these characters.

I'm sorry this took so long, and it's short. This is a filler chapter. The story took on a life of its own, so it'll now be a three shot instead of two.

as always mistakes are my own. Again I didn't edit, I hope there aren't many.

Hope you enjoy! Xoxo

:-:

It was just past four, and the longest zoning meeting Regina had ever had in her life. It didn't help that she not only was going commando now that Emma had stolen the delicate fabric of her underwear, but she didn't even have time to clean herself up after the blonde had so brazenly "attacked her" before she sauntered out of her office. She excused herself from the committee under the notion that she had to use the restroom, but it was hardly a sufficient fix after the way she had come undone mere moments before.

So now, just a little over two hours later, she was packing up her desk for the weekend. She was preparing for a trip home where she could shower and change when a better idea popped into her head.

"I'll be leaving for the weekend Alice. If you have any paperwork or filing that needs to be done feel free to finish. If not, have a pleasant weekend and I will see you at eight o'clock Monday morning for our budget meeting." Regina gave a quick call to her secretary.

"Thank you Mayor Mills." The tiny voice of Alice rang through.

It was all she needed before she herself sauntered out of her office, as the wheels in her mind continued to turn at the oh so daring things she had planned for the sheriff of Storybrooke. Regina was once the evil queen after all, and no matter how absolutely amazing it was to let Emma take control sometimes, she refused to let a "debt" go unsettled.

The only two cars in the parking lot at the sheriff's station were the patrol car, and the yellow bug that had also made a home in Storybrooke. A death wagon in the form of metal. Regina hated that poor excuse for a car. But, Emma loved it, and she loved Emma. So, she stifled her comments and learned to live with it. A feat a couple years prior she wouldn't have been able to master.

Strutting in with purpose, Regina quickly made her way from the near freezing temperature of bay air into the welcoming heat of the sheriffs station. It was quiet, almost too quiet, but that was exactly what she was counting on.

Emma was alone.

Flipping open a few buttons on her blouse as each heel clicked on the floor left a portion of chest showing that was very socially unacceptable, and very un-Regina. Sure she wore the occasional low cut blouse, or too tight skirt, and as the evil queen her outfits sometimes bordered on fantasy play more than practical. But this, this was; risky, it was revealing, and in the town of Storybrooke it was almost taboo.

Her ample cleavage was well on display in her lace La Perla bra. Her mounds were barely contained and ready to spill out at a moments notice. She didn't plan for any of this to happen today, but she was glad that her lack of laundry time had produced such a well composed underwear set... well, half of an underwear set. Emma still did have her panties after all.

She knew Emma could hear her coming. The closer she got to the sheriff's office the more noise she heard. Some jostling of papers, a desk drawer being open then closed, and finally the sounds of a pencil being tapped against the desk. Emma was nervous.

She flowed into the room like she did most rooms; regal, and refined. She threw her coat over her shoulder, and her eyes were narrowed in their gaze as they sought out the blonde woman they were seeking.

"You're not mad are you?" The familiar voice of Emma Swan rang in her ears.

The sheriff was sitting behind her desk with a worried expression on her face. Regina had her exactly where she wanted her. This was going to be fun.

With an arch of her eyebrow, Regina walked slowly forward. "Why would I be mad Miss. Swan?" She asked stopping to dispose of her jacket on an empty desk.

Emma stood from her seated position as her eyes, and mouth went wide from the vision in front of her. Regina was a goddess, a true celestial being walking amongst mortals. No one had ever made a bra look so good, and no one had ever turned her on so quickly.

"Regina," she gasped out licking her lips to form some kind of moisture against them. "You... you're... I..." she struggled. Was the brunette wearing that bra earlier? Emma had been so caught up in Regina she hadn't even noticed the delicate lace that really didn't do much to hide anything. Her breasts were on full display with just a hint of lace dressing. It was magnificent.

The mayor smirked, the corners of her mouth curled upwards at how flustered she made the blonde. "Are you going to finish a sentence dear?" She asked jumping up on a desk and sitting on it. She crossed her legs and leaned forward slightly giving Emma an even better view of her breasts.

Running her fingers through her hair Emma took a step forward. "God you look so hot!" She said rushing forward and taking Regina's head in her hands. She pressed her lips firmly to those of the mayor before working her upper lip between the plump wine painted lips of her girlfriend. She bit down slightly on Regina's bottom lip causing a purr like noise to emit from the older woman's throat. God Regina was amazing. So much so sometimes she'd forget where they were.

Uncrossing her legs, Regina used the heels of her shoes to pull Emma in closer. Her hands slid to the small of the blondes back gently causing a wake in their motion downward. "You left me in quite the compromising position earlier." She spoke, pulling away from Emma's lips. She dove back in as she started to pepper kisses along the sheriffs jaw line. "You left, and almost immediately the zoning committee was there." She now moved down to the column of Emma's neck. "I had no panties, I was still wet, and I could barely think straight."

Emma moaned at the thought of her girlfriend sitting there vulnerable like that. She was undone by her hand, and that was the most beautiful thought. "I," she groaned at the oh so beautiful things Regina's mouth was doing to her neck. "I'm sorry." She gasped out her hips jutting forward looking for any type of friction, only to find none.

"Oh but I don't think you are sorry my love," Regina but down on her collar bone leaving an angry red mark. "I think you had me exactly where you wanted me. I think had I not had a meeting you would have kept going." She smirked against ivory skin as she ran her tongue over teeth marks to soothe the burn. "I think you like having that power over me." Her mouth was now at Emma's ear whispering as soft lips grazed the shell.

"Fuck, Regina I-" Emma started before she was cut off.

"I know," she smiled flicking her tongue out against a soft ear lobe before gently biting down. "I know that you know the power you hold over me." Her lips once again at Emma's jaw line. "I know how much you like it, because I like it too." She confessed

"Shit," Emma was shaking now. Regina's words had magic of their own, and it felt like each syllable was wrapping around her body, and taunting her. The weight of what Regina just confessed was not lost on her. Regina was a woman who very much liked to be in control, yet she was giving up some of that, and offering it to Emma. It only caused the blonde to weaken even more to Regina's alluring effect. "Please," she whispered out. She wasn't even sure what she was begging for anymore.

Regina moved back only to quickly shed Emma of her shirt, revealing a white tank top under neath. The blonde had forgone a bra which left a hint of pink nipples straining against the thin material. The brunette groaned at the site before her as she felt her lust working its way low into her belly. "Your body betrays you, do you know that?" She asked rhetorically but still waited for an answer.

"Hmmm?" Emma asked confused. Her eyes now dark with lust and arousal.

"Even if you are fighting me with your words, or trying to push away, I know that if I do this," Regina ran a finger over a now bare forearm. "A line of goosebumps will be left on their wake."

Both women cast their eyes down at the soft ivory skin of Storybrookes very own Sheriff. Sure enough, a small line of bumps started to form.

"I know that if I," Regina cut herself off running her tongue over Emma's pulse point that was now beating rapidly against her neck. "Do that, a moan will work itself deep in your chest."

Emma's eyes snapped shut, and she almost didn't hear that last part. Her body was in fact betraying her. Her eyes flew open finding Regina's deep brown. Instinct was to gain some distance between the two, but all she was was love swimming in those deep pools of brown. "You can play me like a fiddle." Emma smirked in confession. What was the use in fighting any of this when she really didn't want to?

"That my love I can." Regina smirked pushing Emma back. She hopped off the table and took a few steps forward causing Emma to walk backwards step for step. "I know exactly what words to say," she smiled pressing a finger into a now heaving chest. "I know exactly which buttons to push," she looked into green eyes as her hand now twisted and tweaked at the hardened nipple of the blonde. "And I know exactly how much your body can take." She smiled her leg working it's way between Emma's, as the blonde hit the jail cell bars with a thud.

On their own accord Emma's hands wrapped around the cool metal of bars. She felt her knees starting to buckle with arousal, and she had to hold herself up.

Regina worked her leg against Emma's jeans applying a soft pressure before she felt the blondes hips rock against her creating the most delicious heat from her core. "You're beautiful Emma Swan." She smiled pulling pink lips in for a taste.

Tan hands started working their way up a taught stomach revealing soft creamy flesh on their journey upward. The pants of both women were filling the once quiet space, and a new heat surrounded both women.

"As much as I want to I can't take you here." Regina said letting her hands rest just below the undersides of Emma's pert breasts. "You are the sheriff after all, and there isn't a lock on these doors." Regina smirked.

And as if planned the door to the office opened.

"Fuck," Emma groaned out gritting her teeth. Her flesh was on fire, and her core was throbbing with desire.

Regina hurriedly did up the buttons on her shirt, all the while smirking. "I finished early today." She said, referring to more than just her work load. "So I'll pick up dinner on my way home." She smiled taking a step back, now looking every bit the part of a professional politician. Not a hair was out of place. "Don't be late." She said taking a step back, picking up her jacket.

Emma released her hands from the bars. Her knuckles were white from their death grip, and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. So much so she could hear the fast flutter in her ears. "Regina," she growled stepping up to the slightly shorter woman.

"Good afternoon David." The brunette smiled regarding the other body in the room, not for one moment taking her eyes off Emma.

"Regina," he nodded unaware of what had just taken place.

Regina turned on her heel and sauntered out of the office with poise. Emma was still flustered and her skin was red with a mixture of desire, and now lust.

"What was that about?" David asked letting a bag from Granny's fall on his desk. "And where is your shirt?" He asked almost embarrassed.

Emma was on fire now. Completely melting from the inside out. Regina had another thing coming if she thought she was getting away with this.

"I have to leave," was Emma's only response. "I'll see you tomorrow for dinner." She didn't give the man, her dad, a chance to answer as she hurriedly grabbed her shirt and started to make her way out of the sheriffs station.

"Game on mayor Mills," She thought with a mischievous smirk "game on."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina's plans to beat Emma home were foiled. They were completely ruined because of some damn water break at town hall.

All Regina had time to do was send a text to Emma explaining she'd be home late, and now at just after 8 she was walking in to her house, and she was exhausted.

With a sigh she pushed open her front door. Her heels clicked against the hardwood floor causing a slight echo indicating just how late she was. Emma was probably already in the shower by now. Closing her door with a final click Regina laid her heavy head against the door and sighed.

"Hands where I can see them," a familiar voice rang in her ears. She felt her heart leap with excitement, and just like that she was no longer tired.

Putting her hands up in "surrender", she quickly obliged. "I have nothing to hide. What is this about officer?" She asked as she drawled out that last word with a purr

"Step over to the wall, and place your hands on it above your head." The voice commanded.

"Do you mind telling me what this is about?" She asked, complying. She stepped over to the wall and gently placed her hands above her head, her palms came in contact with the smooth paint on the wall, and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

"Remove your coat. Slowly."

With a roll of her eyes, and a small smirk playing on her lips Regina lowered her hands and shrugged out of her jacket.

"Hands back up against the wall where I can see them."

Obeying her order, Regina quickly put her hands back up against the wall. "This is highly unprofessional, " She commented although her voice was playful and light.

"Where were you tonight?" The breathy voice of Emma swan asked, now right in her ear. Hands ran down her silk covered arms, and along her sides.

"There was a water break at town hall," Regina emitted, her breath hitched as long fingers ran down her ribs. "I had to assess the damage, and call a plumber." She bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan.

"You see, I was under the impression you'd be coming right home mayor." Emma commented as her hands continued to run down a wool pencil skirt. "Legs apart, spread them." She said using her boots to gently tap the heels of the brunette.

Fighting a moan as skilled hands worked over her thighs and calves, Regina bit her bottom lip before answering. "It took a lot longer then I intended," she sighed out, working her lip once again between her teeth.

"Turn around," Emma demanded as she stood pressed up against the mayor, her breasts ever so lightly rubbing up against Regina's back.

Again Regina complied. She came face to face with the sheriff. Brown eyes met green hooded lust filled eyes, and the brunettes stomach flip flopped in anticipation. Long ivory fingers glided around pert breasts pushing them upward before letting them bounce back. They explored a taught stomach, and Regina struggled to keep her composure.

"What's this?" Emma asked producing a cell phone from the waist band of Regina's skirt. "You said you had nothing to hide." She lifted an eyebrow.

"That's hardly a weapon," Regina rationalized. "What are you going to do, arrest me?" She challenged.

"Hmmm," Emma mulled over in her head. "Not such a bad idea," she smirked yanking her handcuffs off her belt, before quickly securing one around Regina's wrist. She moved Regina's other arm behind her effectively handcuffing the mayors hands behind her back. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can or will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" Emma husked in the shell of Regina's ear.

"Yes," Regina struggled out. Her throat had gone completely dry in anticipation.

It wasn't long before the blonde was leading them up stairs. Even in the game she was playing she was gentle. The handcuffs weren't too tight, and she wasn't too forceful with the older woman.

"You know sheriff," Regina began talking as they continued their journey down the hall and towards her bedroom. "Some people might think you're taking advantage of your position." She smirked. This wasn't the first time this game was played, and she knew how to push Emma's buttons now. "I don't see a search warrant, and working late is not a crime. In fact I think most people would find it most honorable I make sure this town stays running smoothly." She finished as they crossed the threshold and her heeled feet were silenced by her carpeted bedroom floor.

With a gentle push, Emma smiled pressing herself flush against Regina's back. Her arm reached around to the firm stomach of the mayor, and she flipped her around noting that Regina's handcuffed hands kept her from being as close as she'd like to the mayor. "And do you think I'm taking advantage, Mayor?" Emma asked placing a gentle kiss on the corner of the brunettes mouth. "You just tell me to stop," another kiss on Regina's defined jaw line. "And I'll stop."

"No," Regina growled. She wasn't really at an advantage right now. sure she could magic herself out of the handcuffs, but what fun would that be?

"Good," Emma smiled slowly backing her towards the bed.

Their footing fell rhythmically together; each time Emma took a step forward Regina took a step back. It was almost like a dance they had practiced over and over again. Only it wasn't a dance it was them being completely in tune with each other. It was a whole other form of magic, it was raw and real, and almost frighteningly easy.

"Now, mayor," Emma teased placing a chaste kiss against plump wine painted lips. "It seems I have you at a slight disadvantage here." She smiled popping open a button on Regina's shirt exposing the top of her black lace bra.

"Yes, sheriff Swan, it seems that you do." Regina confirmed, her voice shaky with want. "What exactly do you plan on doing to me?" She asked arching a perfectly shaped brow.

"Ah-ha," Emma smiled working her belt out from around her waist. "Question of the hour, why don't I show you what I plan on doing? I think that would be much more fun, don't you?"

And in an instant Emma was hovering over Regina. Her hands cupped the sides of the brunettes face as pink tinted lips collided with that of her lovers. They were soft but strong. Gasping for breath, Regina let her guard down long enough for Emma to take the reigns. A pink tongue darted past wine colored lips and began an intricate dance of passion. Magic was already being shared between them and soon the room was bathed in a mixture of white and purple hues indicating the intertwined magic of the savior, and the former evil queen. They were home. They were safe and guarded. All their defenses were dropped.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Emma husked out as she straddled Regina's form while working her way out of her jacket. "You're so beautiful, and sometimes I'm almost too distracted by you to think about anything else." She confessed feeling wholly and fully open as the lavender light of magic continued to surround them. Soft swirls of glitter like light moved through the room. It was like everything was on fire while simultaneously being cooled down.

Emma found herself falling harder for the brunette with every new adventure. She had slowly peeled back the layers that were Regina. She saw the kind, soft, frightened woman that was hidden so deeply in the evil queen, Regina herself wasn't sure that person still existed... until Emma uncovered her. Until Emma had allowed her to be raw and trusting, and just her. Happy her.

"Emma," Regina whispered out like a prayer. She needed to know this was real, that she was grounded. She needed to know this wasn't a dream or some hallucination her mind had come up with.

"I'm here," the blonde soothed, and In one quick motion she used magic to off Regina's handcuffs. What had started as a game, a chance to release the sexual energy from earlier had quickly turned. It was more than that, and both women knew it.

Pink lips moved down a long supple neck, exploring, feeling, relishing. Emma's tongue swirled on Regina's pulse point before she sucked in a soft small layer of skin knowing that it would cause the faintest gasp to fall from the mayors mouth.

Olive fingers gripped tightly to Emma's tank top before gliding up and down her toned back. Regina's head swirled with everything Emma, and the rest of the world was forgotten in an instant. All that remained was the two of them in this moment. Regina made a move to slide up that tank top up and over Emma's head before she was abruptly stopped.

"No," Emma said pushing Regina back on the bed. "I need you. I need to feel you." Emma husked out pinning the mayors hands above her head, each leg now straddled over her waist.

Regina's chest rose and fell in rapid succession. She craved this, she needed this, she wanted this...

As Emma kissed Regina deeply, deft fingers worked to pop open the rest of the gray silk shirt. Olive skin was impossibly soft as she ran her fingers against the satin skin of the former queen. A soft whimper escaped Regina's mouth and it all but sent Emma into overdrive.

"Regina," Emma said pulling away. Sometimes it still wasn't real. Sometimes it felt like a dream. "This... I can't... god." She gave up, melding her lips back against her lovers. Teeth clashed before Emma bit that plump bottom lip she loved so much causing Regina to squirm. "I can't get enough of you." She confessed pulling her up with impressive strength and discarding the now wrinkled shirt.

Unable to stop herself Emma quickly tore off the pencil skirt she loved seeing Regina in. Now in nothing but a lace bra, the blonde took time to examine every bit of exposed flesh. Lips trailed over a collar bone, between two pert breasts, and down a taught stomach. She peppered kisses along Regina's stomach and over each hip savoring the soft whimpers from the woman above. Using her nails, Emma gently scratched up and down the softest skin she'd ever felt.

"I thought of all the ways I could punish you tonight for leaving me wet, and untouched," Emma said sucking a small area of skin in her mouth. "But then I saw you come in and all of that was out the window." Her lips trailed Regina's inner thigh, her tongue peeking out every so often.

Regina let out a sigh, the beautiful things Emma was doing to her was making her dizzy with an even deeper want than she had before "Emma," she whispered out. Tan fingers found purchase in blonde hair and the silky strands tickled Regina's hands. "Please." She forced out, not even sure why she was begging.

"I love you, Regina Mills." Emma stated as her mouth went crashing down to her lovers core. A gentle kiss to the hardened bundle of nerves sent a jolt through her form like electricity.

"I love you too," Regina answered in a rush of breathy words. She never got tired of hearing it, and now so raw, and both women so open sent her almost into over drive. Everything was on fire from the inside out.

Emma's tongue laid flat and gently swiped from the bottom of Regina's sex up and around her bundle. The blonde moaned at the taste of her queen savoring the exquisite essence. She would never get tired of this she thought as the other woman started writing and gasping below her. The sounds of Regina's moans started swirling in the air with the magic surrounding them, and they truly had created a world of their own.

The blonde pulled away suddenly. Her mouth still hovered above Regina's dampened sex. Her warm spurts of breath hit the brunettes over heated core, and suddenly brown eyes popped open at the loss.

"Wha- what's wrong?" The mayor asked, slightly panting. Her sex was throbbing with want and need, now was not the time to stop.

"I want you to look at me." Emma said firmly as she made her tongue into a point and swirled it around Regina's clit.

"Fuck," Regina moaned throwing her head back.

This move caused Emma to immediately stop her movements. "Look at me," she said gently as her fingers tickled the inside of Regina's thighs.

Regina's eyes snapped back open, they were so vulnerable and trusting, and Emma almost caved completely at the sight. The woman here was beyond beautiful. She knew she was the only one who got to see the former evil queen so open, and vulnerable, and it made heart clench with love and admiration.

"You are truly delicious," Emma hummed in approval as her mouth clamped down over Regina's clit. She suckled on it gently before pulling back with a pop. "If you'd let me I could stay here all night." She mused pulling back before diving forward and plunging her tongue as deep as she could into the glistening sex of the raven haired beauty below her.

Regina moaned again, forcing her eyes to stay open as she watched Emma work her body. The blonde knew just what to do, she knew her body better than anyone, and with that thought Regina's walls started clenching around the strong muscle of Emma's tongue.

"Stop," Regina panted feeling herself closer and closer to being pushed over the edge. "Please, for a moment." She begged using her strength to push Emma back.

A bewildered and confused looking Emma backed up slightly. "What's wrong are you ok?" Concern was laced in her voice.

"I want to see you," Regina's shaky voice managed to get out. "All of you," she said sitting up and ripping Emma's shirt off in one quick motion.

Soon is was too much to undress Emma layer by layer. Consequences be damned, Regina needed to feel Emma, all of her. So with one quick flick of the wrist she discarded the blondes clothes leaving her in nothing.

"Regina!" Emma giggled as the cold of the room hit her newly exposed skin.

"Come here," Regina beckoned her with her finger.

Emma didn't need to be told twice. She gently crawled over the older woman's body, one leg on each side of her hips. She smirked before pressing her lips into the oh so soft lips of the beautiful woman below her, and thanked the gods that she was blessed with this kind of luck.

Her thoughts were cut short as Regina took two fingers and gently circled them around her practically dripping entrance. A moan escaped the blondes lips in a mixture of surprise, and pleasure.

"You're so wet," Regina smirked as her fingers traced a pattern up to Emma's hardened clit.

"Fuck," the blonde murmured as her body shivered with delight. The touch was delicate, and gentle but it sent a shock through her body that was both fire and ice.

"You're beautiful Emma swan, and I am so lucky to have you." Regina admitted biting her tongue before plunging two fingers knuckle deep into her lover.

"Ah-" Emma moaned at the feeling. Her head was swirling and she was amazed at how quickly the tables had been turned. Although, she shouldn't have been. Regina was her weakness.

"I want you to come with me. I want to come together." Regina moaned as she looked at those beautiful green eyes darken to almost black.

Emma nodded as she positioned herself a little further back. The sudden movement caused another moan to rip from the depths of her stomach at the sensation it created but she cleared her fog induced mind to seek out what she was looking for.

Regina's sex was dripping now, and it was the hottest thing Emma had ever encountered. "Fuck Regina," she moaned out as first one finger, then two slipped into velvet walls. "I don't know uh-" she moaned. "I- fuck." She moaned as those magic fingers pumped slowly in and out of her. Olive fingers curved hitting that magical spot on each outward thrust, and the sheriff knew she wouldn't last long.

It was all too much. The sensations were amazing. Everything was. The color of the magic flowing between them, the feel of Regina inside of her, the feel of her inside Regina. They were truly one in this moment. They were connected. Bonded.

"I know," Regina husked out. She too was close to falling over the edge of no return. But it was all she craved. It was all she wanted or needed in this moment.

"You feel so good," Emma managed to strangle out as her lips once again connected to Regina's. Her hips started thrusting against the hand below her on their own accord, and her arm was getting tired as she continued to pump in frantic motions into the sex of the woman below her.

"Emma," Regina pulled away when breath became necessary. Brown eyes locked with blue and suddenly the magic burst around them.

Flecks of lavender glitter like magic exploded into tiny specks of sand, and purple and white magic intertwined in an intricate dance of love, admiration and belonging.

The sex of both women tightened and contracted as bouts of "Emma," and "Regina," were spilling over lips like a prayer until both women could no longer move.

Emma lay on Regina panting. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, but she couldn't find the will to move.

"I love you," Regina whispered as she pressed soft lips now smeared with lipstick to the ivory cheek of Emma.

"Hmmm," Emma smiled feeling so light hearted. "I love you more than all the stars in all the realms." She beamed before nuzzling into the slightly sweat covered neck of the former evil queen.

They had both found their happily ever after.


End file.
